


Our (Second) First Time

by queercapwriting (queergirlwriting)



Series: Where's Your Head At? [35]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: F/F, bbies, but like, carol x maria smut, so soft, the softest of the smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 09:35:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19248532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queergirlwriting/pseuds/queercapwriting
Summary: Maria and Carol sleep together for the first time since Carol comes home. So Soft™.





	Our (Second) First Time

Carol was going to sleep in the guest room, but then Talos and his family were staying, too, and Carol insisted on giving them the room and taking the couch.

The arrangement lasted for a couple of weeks. A couple of weeks after Carol came home, and a week after Carol and Maria had kissed for the first time in years, desperate and passionate and breathless like teenagers who’ve never been kissed but never wanted to stop.

And then, one night - six nights gone by of Carol taking the couch because ‘we should take it slow, shouldn’t we?’ and ‘no need to rush, right?’ and ‘you are balancing two entire lives in your head and you don’t need to rush’ - neither of them could put up a front anymore.

“Sleep in my room tonight?” Maria asks, poking her head into the living room when they’re both in their pajamas.

“In your bed?” Carol blinks rapidly, sitting up from the couch with her brain desperately trying to keep up with her body.

“No, Carol, I’m inviting you off the couch and into my room to sleep on the floor.”

Carol gulps, and Maria’s humor turns serious.

“We can just sleep, Carol. I’m more than happy to just sleep.”

But Carol shakes her head, and when she speaks, her voice is scratchy and low.

“I don’t think I’d want to get much sleeping done if we were in bed together.”

It’s Maria’s turn to gulp, and she traces her fingertips up Carol’s bicep.

“Not sleeping would also be more than fine with me.”

“Oh, just more than fine, huh? One step past decent?” Carol’s eyes are shining, and Maria shoves her playfully.

“Dunno, it could be. Just a little better than okay, you know?” She kisses Carol’s neck, working her way from just under her chin toward her collarbone.

“Mmm. I think I can do better than that.” Carol arches her head back and her fingers play with the hem of Maria’s shirt.

“Do you?” Maria nips softly at Carol’s throat, and Carol moans without meaning to.

“I do,” Carol’s eyes flash, and Maria bites her lip as they pull back to look at each other.

“Carol. We can stop whenever you want to. If you get overwhelmed, or if… if you decide it’s not something you want -”

“Why would you be not something I want? Maria, I think I wanted you even when I couldn’t remember any of this.”

Maria kisses Carol’s chin. “You’re sweet, baby, but I mean it. Just because we were something six years ago doesn’t mean we have to pick up right where we left off. You have two lives floating around in your head, and I don’t want you to feel like -”

“Maria. We’ve talked about this. I’m not interested in picking up where we left off. I’m interested in picking up where we are. If you want to.”

“Mmm, Danvers. Always so good with words. When you’re not spluttering around trying to figure out what the English language is around pretty women.”

Carol chuckles and shakes her head. “Come to bed with me, Maria.”

“Did you just invite me to my own bed?”

“Oh my god -”

But Carol’s amused exasperation turns into a giggling squeal when Maria tugs on her hand and pulls her toward her bedroom. Their bedroom.

They kiss and tickle and laugh into each other’s bodies until after they lock the door, until after the backs of Maria’s knees hit the mattress.

“We can stop whenever you want.” It’s Carol to remind Maria, this time, but Maria shakes her head.

“I don’t think I’m ever gonna want to stop this,” she murmurs into Carol’s lips before acquiesing to the slight pressure of Carol’s body, scooting backwards onto the bed and laying down.

Carol stops her, moving to sweep a pillow under Maria’s head, making sure her scarf stays in place. “So chivalrous,” Maria teases. Carol blushes as Maria reaches up for her face, wrapping her legs around Carol’s body, at once tentative and confident. “You always used to panic if you thought you hurt me. Or if I didn’t have a pillow under my head.”

“You deserve to be worshipped,” Carol murmurs into her neck. Maria’s fingers tighten in Carol’s hair. “Okay?” Carol checks.

“With you? Always.” They stop and smile at each other, soft and sure, Carol’s fingers caressing Maria’s cheek, Maria tracing patterns under Carol’s hair, on the back of her neck.

“This feels right,” Carol tells her as she holds most of her weight up on one of her hands.

“You’re not going to hurt me,” Maria’s fingers go to stroke Carol’s wrist.

“You’re still sure?”

“I want you, Carol,” Maria assures her, but it feels like a request.

So Carol smiles and dips back down, letting her hair spill down around Maria’s face as she kisses her eyes, her nose, her cheeks, her forehead, her chin, her lips.

“I could do this forever. Kissing you,” Carol murmurs as she kisses her way down to Maria’s neck.

“Fuck, Danvers. Me too.”

“Good.” Carol licks at Maria’s neck in a way she somehow knows will make her giggle and squirm, and they dissolve into giggles again until Carol’s lips find their way to the edge of Maria’s t-shirt.

“You can go lower if you want to,” Maria invites, and Carol practically growls.

But her movement is slow, deliberate, careful. She pulls with trembling fingers at the hem of Maria’s shirt, her lips kissing every bit of newly exposed skin, Maria’s breath quickening underneath her.

Over her shirt, Carol’s palm brushes Maria’s breast. They both gasp at the accidental contact.

“You can take this off, if you want to,” Maria prompts, because usually they were both much more sure, much more dynamic, but tonight is about letting Carol rediscover, and letting herself believe that Carol, her Carol, really is home. Really does still want her.

“You sure? You’re not um.” Carol blushes and Maria arches an eyebrow, waiting and amused.

“Yes?”

“You’re um. Not wearing a bra.”

Maria purses her lips. “Well, I was about to go to bed, so, no.”

“But you want me to take your shirt off.”

Maria bites back a teasing smile, but just barely. “I do.”

“Good.” And her lips find Maria’s again. Her fingers trace the bottom of Maria’s shirt as they kiss, and Maria’s hand tentatively guides Carol’s higher.

Carol groans as her hand warms against Maria’s skin. Maria yelps, and Carol panics.

“No, hey, shhh, it’s okay, I’m good. You didn’t hurt me. You didn’t hurt me, baby. I promise, look.” She pulls her shirt up higher, pushing Carol back gently so she can see that her skin isn’t burned, that she’s alright, safe, and happy, and wanting.

“God,” Carol murmurs, crawling backward, shifting so one of Maria’s legs is underneath her, the other bent next to their bodies.

“What?” Maria partly sits up, lips slightly parted and scarf all askew.

“Nothing, just.” Carol dips down to kiss Maria’s stomach, her navel, her stretch marks. “I missed you.”

Maria bites her lip and lets herself watch Carol watch her. “You sure? Your shirt? I can…”

Maria sits up completely, and raises her arms over her head. “Yes.”

Carol scrambles forward slightly, resembling a puppy more than almost anything, and Maria both chuckles and gasps as Carol tugs her band tee over her head. They kiss immediately after Carol tosses her shirt aside, and they both groan at the new form of contact: Maria’s naked torso against Carol’s soft shirt, Carol’s hands running up and down Maria’s bare back, Maria’s neck arching back so Carol has better access.

She pushes them both back down onto the bed, kissing Maria’s lips and her throat and her collarbone, and then… and then, Carol nearly cries. Because she finally lets herself sit back to look at Maria’s body.

She shakes her head and she leans down to kiss every bit of skin she can find, barely hesitating before kissing her way up Maria’s breasts to take one nipple at a time into her mouth, marveling at Maria’s responsiveness, at the arch of her back and the whine in her throat.

“Damn,” Carol murmurs, still with tears in her eyes. “Maria, you’re beautiful.”

Her voice is reverent and low and everything Maria spent six years missing.

“I got older.”

Carol nods. “Yeah. And you’re perfect.”

She dips her head again to continue worshipping Maria’s body, drawing a mental map of the textures of Maria’s skin as she kisses and licks and nips and catalogues every single one of Maria’s responses.

“Carol,” Maria pants. “I want to touch you, too. If you -”

“Yes.”

It’s all the permission Maria needs to grin and flip Carol over, straddling her and unbuttoning her flannel while she kisses her mouth.

“You good?” she makes sure, and Carol just stares up at her like she’s her every dream come true.

“Yeah.”

“Good,” Maria shifts down Carol’s body, kissing her neck and her shoulders and a long, thin scar that Maria doesn’t recognize.

“This one’s new,” she murmurs as she kisses her way across the scar, her fingers tracing it just before her tongue and lips do.

“Knife fight on Knowhere,” she murmurs, leaning up on her elbows to watch Maria press kisses into her new skin.

“Do you need to stop?” Maria checks.

“Do you want to stop?” Carol panics.

“No, baby. No, I don’t.” Carol calms and lets herself watch Maria kiss her way down her chest, button by button by button.

“Sit up?” she asks when her shirt is off except for her shoulders.

Carol obliges, almost tipping them both over in her eagerness, and they both laugh.

Until her flannel slips down her shoulders, and she, too, isn’t wearing a bra. Maria bites her lip as she looks at her, and tears swell behind her eyes.

“I’ve missed you,” Maria murmurs, kissing Carol’s mouth before going lower, her hands sliding up her stomach to her breasts. Carol hisses and arches her back at the contact. “You’re beautiful,” Maria continues as Carol’s nipples harden underneath her fingers.

“Fuck,” Carol whines, and Maria kisses her way up her stomach until her tongue replaces her fingers.

And then Carol swears in earnest.

Their reverant pace picks up as Carol’s hands continue mapping Maria’s back, as Maria’s lips continue teasing Carol’s nipples.

Carol’s hands flirt with Maria’s shorts, and Maria’s fingertips slip under the waistband of Carol’s pajama pants.

“May I?”

Carol answers by arching her hips up. Maria tries to separate pajama pants from Carol’s boy shorts.

“Both?” Carol asks. Maria’s breath hitches as she rushes to comply. Her lips trace down beneath Carol’s navel as her fingers tug her pants down past her knees, both of them kicking them down past her ankles.

“You too?” Carol’s hands fumble at Maria’s hips, and Maria braces her hands on either side of Carol’s shoulders so Carol can tug down until they’re both naked.

Their skin touches, all down the length of their bodies, and both forget how to breathe. For a moment, Carol just cries. Maria kisses her mouth, her own tears on her face, and Carol kisses her back. Their bodies both rack with years of everything that was taken from them.

“You’re beautiful,” Maria tells Carol again, their hands and feet tracing each other’s bodies, giggling as they have a foot fight to kick off each other’s socks.

“I love you,” is Carol’s only response, and it’s the only one Maria needs to hear.

“I love you back,” she whispers into her neck. “And I miss the way you taste.”

Carol whimpers and arches her hips up against Maria’s thigh.

“Damn, you’re sexy” Maria murmurs, her hands tracing down Carol’s body. “Where’s your head at, Danvers?”

“Your face between my legs, which is apparently something you missed.”

“Mmm, did I say that out loud?”

“Damn right you did,” Carol winks.

Their teasing turns to more kissing turned to more whimpering and panting and touching and kissing.

Maria kisses her way back down Carol’s body, pausing at each new scar, taking her time tracing and kissing and creating new memories with her body.

“Wait, hold on,” Carol whispers. “I want to… you. First. Please? Can I?”

“You don’t have to, baby, it doesn’t have to be reciprocal if you don’t -”

“I do. I want you. Please?”

She pouts and Maria laughs, because she definitely doesn’t need to do any convincing. Carol tugs on Maria’s hips, and Maria gasps when she realizes what Carol is doing.

“Okay?” Carol asks, eyes wide and lips parted.

“Yeah,” Maria nods, eyes fluttering closed as Carol part pulls Maria up, part scoots her body down until her face is beneath Maria’s legs.

“Goddamn, you’re beautiful,” Carol murmurs before pulling Maria’s hips down, parting her hair with one hand, bracing her thighs with the other, revelling in the sounds Maria makes as Carol’s tongue finds her clit.

“You won’t hurt me,” Carol lifts Maria’s hips to assure her, feeling Maria’s body shaking with restraint, before pulling her back down, encouraging her to ride her face, her fingers revelling in the soft flesh of her thighs, her ass.

“Carol,” Maria tosses her head back and grinds her hips down.

Carol hums into Maria’s clit and revels in the way it makes Maria barely swallow a scream.

She lets Maria grind down to get as much pressure as she needs against Carol’s mouth, her tongue, her chin, encouraging Maria with her own moans, her fingers bringing her body closer, closer, never close enough, as long as it takes but never long enough until Maria comes undone, hard and intense and murmuring Carol’s name over and over and over. Carol helps her ride it out, timing the way she moves her mouth against her with the way Maria is shuddering into her lips.

Carol’s eyes are bright as she helps Maria crawl back down the length of Carol’s body.

“I want,” Maria whispers with barely open eyes, her trembling fingers tracing up Carol’s inner thighs.

“Shhh. Soon, babe. Rest for now, yeah?” Carol hold her close. “Enjoy. We’ve got all the time in the galaxy.”


End file.
